The present invention relates to disposable containers for medical devices, and pertains particularly to a rotatable top needle remover closure for a container.
Present day phlebotomy syringes for drawing samples of blood from patient's typically employ vacuum vials for drawing the sample of blood. The syringe device includes a tubular body member having a removable disposable needle in one end and being open on the other end for receiving the vacuum vial. The needle for such devices has a sharp point that extends into the body of the syringe for engaging and puncturing the vacuum vial to communicate therewith for communicating blood through the needle. Upon completion of the blood sample, the vial is removed and another may be inserted for taking further samples.
The syringe body of such devices is reusable with the needle being disposable. In order to reuse the body, the needle must be removed therefrom. The needles are threadably mounted in the body of the syringe and must be rotated several revolutions in order to disengage the threaded needle from the threaded bore of the syringe body.
The removal of the needle is a time consuming and sometimes hazardous process.
The present invention was devised to provide a quick and safe means for removing needles from syringe bodies.